The One Where Regina Mills Thinks She's Dying - Trad de MissaSissa
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Après la fin de la malédiction, Regina a ses règles pour la première fois. Elle croit qu'elle est en train de mourir et appelle Emma au secours. #SWANQUEEN


Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous poste aujourd'hui cette traduction de l'OS original de MissaSissa, je l'ai trouvé très drôle alors je tenais à le traduire pour vous le partager! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que la traduction est à la hauteur.

On est samedi, je sais que c'est inhabituel mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié en français alors je n'avais pas envie d'attendre lundi.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **The One Where Regina Mills Thinks She's Dying :**

\- _Oh non !_ La voix déçue d'Henry résonne dans le loft, incitant Emma à lever ses yeux fatigués de son bol de céréales à moitié vide.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gamin ?_

Henry se tourne pour lui faire face, arborant le même regard incrédule et condescendant que son autre mère lui avait de nombreuses fois adressé en la réprimandant. Regina et Henry ne partagent pas le même ADN mais c'est certain qu'il a hérité de son insolence.

\- _T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Regarde dehors !_ Henry boude en montrant la pluie qui tombe à l'extérieur. _On était censé monter à cheval et avoir des cours de combat à l'épée aujourd'hui !_

Emma se tourne vers sa mère avec un sourcil arqué. Mary-Margaret hausse simplement les épaules et cache son sourire derrière sa tasse de café.

Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne va pas recevoir son aide, elle essaie de consoler son fils.

- _On ira une autre fois, Henry. Peut-être que le temps sera meilleur dans quelques jours. Maintenant viens manger ton petit déjeuner avant que je décide de manger ta part._

Henry soupire et marche en piétinant, il se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Emma.

- _Et que dis-tu de demain ?_ Il demande.

Emma avale son jus d'orange et secoue négativement la tête.

- _Demain c'est le jour que tu passes avec ta mère._

Henry marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa moustache. Par la tête qu'il fait, Emma sait qu'il n'est pas heureux de passer la journée avec Regina. Elle ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, Regina l'a manipulé et contrôlé toute sa vie. Mais Emma sait aussi que Regina l'aime, et Henry est toujours son fils.

- _Sois gentil, Henry. Elle reste ta mère._ Lui rappelle Emma.

- _Je la déteste._

\- _Henry !_ Grondent Emma et Mary-Margaret en même temps.

Henry lève les yeux vers elles avec de grands yeux ahuris.

- _Quoi ? C'est la Méchante Reine ! Elle a essayé de vous tuer toutes les deux et priver tout le monde de leurs fins heureuses !_

- _Elle t'aime quand même._ Répond Emma.

La bouche d'Henry se ferme rapidement, car il sait très bien que les mots de sa mère sont vrais. Cela ne l'empêche pas de balancer ses pieds et de faire saillir sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue de chien battu.

\- _Attention_ , prévient Emma avec la bouche pleine de pain grillé, _ton visage pourrait rester coincé comme ça si tu continues._

Il lui lance un regard noir mais prend son avertissement en considération, il arrête de tirer la tête et joue avec sa nourriture à la place.

David entre dans le loft avec un grand sourire, en secouant la pluie qui l'a trempé et le sac qu'il tient dans sa main.

- _J'ai ramené des pattes d'ours ! Je suis allé jusque chez Granny exprès, en espérant que ça compense le mauvais temps._

David ébouriffe joyeusement les cheveux d'Henry quand il passe à côté de lui, provoquant un grognement grincheux chez le jeune homme. David regarde sa fille en espérant avoir une réponse, mais Emma secoue simplement la tête pour qu'il ne dise rien.

Après le petit déjeuner, Henry disparaît dans sa chambre pour lire ses bandes dessinées, il désire visiblement rester seul. Emma s'affale sur le canapé tandis que ses parents finissent la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Elle soupire quand la télévision ne répond pas à la télécommande qu'elle a dans la main.

- _Il n'y a plus de courant._

David essaie l'interrupteur de la lumière pour confirmer cette hypothèse.

- _Je suppose que ça va être livre et jeux de société aujourd'hui, hein ?_

Emma essaie de se distraire avec un magazine automobile, mais elle est incapable de se concentrer dessus. Ses pensées se dirigent vers Regina. Même si la Maire et elle ne sont pas vraiment amies (elles sont tout l'opposé, en fait), elle espère que Regina se porte bien malgré ce temps. La Maire n'est pas le genre de personne débrouillarde en bricolage, et maintenant que toute la ville la déteste, elle ne demandera pas d'aide à qui que ce soit.

\- _La Terre à Emma._

Emma cligne des yeux alors qu'une main s'agite devant elle.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

David pointe le magazine du doigt.

\- _Tu lis le même article depuis dix minutes. Est-ce que ça va ?_

Emma jette le magazine sur la table basse.

- _J'espère seulement que tout le monde va bien dans cette tempête._

Mary-Margaret tend deux tasses de chocolat chaud à sa fille et son mari.

\- _Nous sommes tous pleins de ressources. Nous n'avions pas le choix de l'être dans la Forêt Enchantée. Une petite pluie n'a jamais tué personne. À part si tu es la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest._

- _Ou la Méchante Reine._ Murmure David entre deux gorgées de sa boisson.

Le téléphone d'Emma se met à vibrer bruyamment sur la table basse. Elle s'en saisit et elle est surprise de voir le nom de Regina s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- _Allô ?_

\- _Miss Swan._ Ronchonne Regina au bout du fil.

Emma lève les yeux au ciel, elle se prépare à se faire engueuler pour quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait.

- _Est-ce que ça va chez vous, Madame le Maire ?_

- _Non._ Répond-elle.

Emma se redresse un peu pour se retrouver en position assise et augmente le volume de son téléphone. On dirait presque que Regina est en train de souffrir.

- _Regina, tout va bien ?_

\- _Venez chez moi._ Répond Regina avant que la communication soit interrompue.

Emma raccroche son téléphone et enfile rapidement ses bottes et sa veste, ignorant le regard surpris qu'elle reçoit de ses parents.

- _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Demande Mary-Margaret.

- _J'ai juste besoin que vous surveilliez Henry. Assurez-vous qu'il ne sorte pas en douce Regina me tuerait s'il attrapait une pneumonie pour être sorti par cette tempête._ Répond Emma avant de partir.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre immédiatement après qu'Emma ait appuyé sur la sonnette, sur une Regina larmoyante, vêtue très différemment qu'à son habitude : dans un peignoir rouge.

- _Entrez._

Emma s'exécute et enlève sa veste et ses bottes trempées dans le hall d'entrée.

- _Est-ce que ça va Regina ?_

À sa grande surprise, la Maire fond en larmes.

- _Emma, je pense que je suis en train de mourir._

Les yeux de la blonde s'élargissent et elle regarde Regina attentivement à la recherche d'indices quant à la véracité de ses propos. Elle n'a jamais vu Regina pleurer auparavant, encore moins avec plein de sanglots. Même si Regina est une garce et qu'elle mérite bien le mépris qu'elle reçoit de tous, Emma ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine sympathie. Personne ne mérite d'être seul.

Emma tend la main et tapote un peu maladroitement Regina sur l'épaule. Cela semble aider, les sanglots de Regina se calment en un reniflement silencieux. Emma attrape une des lampes torches posées sur la table de la salle à manger avant de se diriger vers le sous-sol.

\- _Vous pensez que j'ai le temps d'allumer le générateur avant que vous mourriez ?_ Demande Emma par-dessus son épaule, laissant Regina la suivre.

Regina renifle bruyamment.

- _À … à côté de la machine à laver, près du panier à linge._

Emma parvient à faire fonctionner le générateur et remonte les escaliers pour voir des papiers posés sur la table.

\- _Est-ce que c'est un testament ?_ Demande-t-elle alors qu'elle se saisit de la première page.

- _Je l'ai préparé il y a des années, si quelque chose devait m'arriver, tout ce que je possède revient à Henry. Vous contrôlerez tout jusqu'à sa majorité bien sûr, puisque c'est vous qui allez l'élever à partir de maintenant._

Emma secoue la tête et s'assoit.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Regina ?_

- _Je pense que je fais une hémorragie, ou que je suis victime d'un sort mortel._

Emma regarde la femme avec scepticisme.

- _Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?_

- _Je me suis réveillée ce matin avec une terrible douleur dans le ventre et je me suis sentie très nauséeuse. Quand je me suis levée, il y avait du sang dans les draps._ Répond-elle en serrant ses bras autour de son corps. _Puis j'ai fondu en larmes sans raison. Je voulais appeler Whale, mais je doute qu'il m'aurait aider comme n'importe qui dans cette ville puisque toute le monde me déteste._

Emma essaie de retenir le sourire qui menace d'apparaître sur son visage.

- _Qu'avez-vous fait alors ?_

- _J'ai pris une douche et c'est devenu encore pire. Il y avait du sang partout sur moi et dans la baignoire. J'ai ruiné presque dix bas de sous-vêtement et trois pantalons de pyjama en soie. J'ai peur qu'il ne me reste que quelques heures. Je vous ai appelé vous car je refusais de laisser qui que ce soit d'important me voir comme ça._

Emma cligne plusieurs fois des yeux puis éclate de rire. Il n'y a que Regina Mills qui peut préparer un testament pour des menstruations. Comment peut-on faire plus ridicule ?

- _Ce n'est pas drôle !_ Hurle Regina, puis fond en larmes une fois de plus, s'asseyant contre le mur avec les jambes repliées contre son torse. _Je suppose que c'est le karma, pour avoir blessé d'innombrables innocents._

Emma s'efforce d'arrêter de rire, à la vue de la réelle détresse de Regina.

- _Vous n'êtes pas en train de mourir Regina, vous avez vos menstruations._

La brune s'arrête de pleurer pour la regarder avec confusion.

\- _Qu'est-ce que les menstruations ?_

Emma la regarde complètement choquée. Regina est plus vieille qu'elle d'au moins cent ans et elle n'a aucune idée de ce que sont les règles ?

- _Vous n'aviez jamais eu vos menstruations avant, Regina ?_ Demande doucement Emma, en s'agenouillant devant la femme en lui offrant un mouchoir.

Regina secoue négativement la tête.

- _Mère disait toujours que seuls les paysans avaient ce genre de choses, que c'était de la sorcellerie et que toutes les personnes qui subissaient cela périssaient. Elle me préparait un thé spécial chaque mois pour cela ne m'affecte pas. J'en ai bu pendant des années jusqu'à ce que je crée Storybrooke et envoie tout le monde ici. Puis, le temps s'est arrêté, alors ça n'avait plus d'importance._

Emma sourit et secoue la tête.

- _Ça va aller. Je vais tout vous expliquer et vous aider à traverser ça._

- _Vous n'allez pas me laisser, n'est-ce pas ?_ Les lèvres de Regina tremblent et ses yeux bruns sont remplis de peur. Elle ressemble tellement à Henry à ce moment. _Je … je sais que j'ai dit que je vous détestais vous et toute votre famille, mais j'éprouve seulement qu'une générale antipathie pour vous, Miss Swan._

Emma roule des yeux et aide Regina à se lever.

- _Oh Regina, ça signifie tellement pour moi de savoir que vous me détestez qu'un petit peu._

Emma fait couler un bain et s'occupe du linge sale de Regina avant de prendre sa trousse d'urgence dans la boîte à gants de sa voiture. Regina est installée dans la baignoire avec un air plus calme, elle se détend entourée de bulles. Emma ne peut s'empêcher de regarder, s'imaginant à quoi peut bien ressembler la maire sous la mousse.

Son regard luxuriant est stoppé quand Regina la surprend en train de mater.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas mieux qu'un adolescent, Miss Swan._

Emma rougit abondamment et évite son regard.

\- _Est-ce que votre ventre va mieux ?_

- _L'eau chaude aide bien. Et le sang s'est arrêté de couler. Je pense que vous pouvez partir._ Répond Regina.

- _Pas si vite._ Emma lève sa trousse de secours. _Ça va durer au moins une semaine, donc vous allez avoir besoin d'utiliser ce genre de choses._

Regina s'assoit, la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

\- _Une semaine !? Comment je vais survivre en perdant autant de sang ?_

Emma détourne ses yeux de la poitrine de Regina au-dessus de la surface de mousse et sort une boîte de tampons de sa trousse.

- _Toutes les femmes passent par là chaque mois. Ça craint, mais c'est normal. Vous allez survivre. Et vous allez devoir utiliser ça pour contenir le flux de sang._

Regina en prend un et l'inspecte.

- _Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire avec ça ?_

\- _Vous, euh, le mettez dans votre … boîte à bébé._

- _Excusez-moi ?_ Rétorque Regina, jetant le tampon sur Emma. _Non._

Emma proteste lorsqu'elle le reçoit en pleine tête.

\- _Vous pouvez aussi utiliser ça. Ça s'appelle une serviette hygiénique et ça ne va pas à l'intérieur. Vous le mettez simplement dans votre sous-vêtement pour que le sang ne passe pas à travers._

Regina s'en saisit et scrute l'objet attentivement.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que ça a des ailes ?_

- _Pour que ça reste en place._

Regina lui jette la serviette furieusement.

- _Ça ressemble à une couche. Je ne vais pas utiliser ça non plus._

Emma soupire.

\- _Vous devez utiliser l'un ou l'autre, Regina. Vous voulez une démonstration ?_

- _Non !_ S'exclame Regina, horrifiée.

Emma laisse Regina seule quelques minutes pour qu'elle puisse se changer, elle entend des jurons étouffés provenant de la salle de bain avant que la brune ouvre la porte.

\- _Vous rencontrez quelques difficultés ?_ Taquine Emma.

- _Donnez-moi cette satanée couche._ Siffle Regina, attrapant la boîte de serviette avant de claquer la porte au nez de la blonde.

En attendant que la brune sorte de la salle de bains, Emma a préparé des sandwichs au fromage grillé pour elles deux.

- _Mon ventre me fait mal à nouveau._ Dit doucement Regina en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

Emma prend tout ce qu'il faut et conduit Regina jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- _Venez. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider._

Regina se blottit sous les couvertures et mange calmement son sandwich. Normalement, la maire serait en train de se plaindre de l'abondance de gras et de l'effet néfaste que ce sandwich a pour la santé, mais la faim qui accompagne les règles l'aident à passer outre.

- _Levez votre haut._ Ordonne Emma.

Regina regarde la blonde comme si elle lui avait demandé de se mettre nue.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Faites-moi confiance._ Soupire Emma.

Regina s'exécute avec prudence. Son expression douloureuse s'évanouit à la seconde où Emma pose un coussin chauffant sur son abdomen. Emma redescend doucement le haut de Regina, en prenant le temps d'admirer le ventre de la femme. Regina est vraiment attirante, ce qui la fait souvent agir d'une manière peu sûre. Emma se demande ce qu'il lui prend de l'aimer de cette façon.

Regina gémit de contentement quand elle finit sa deuxième barre au chocolat.

\- _Ces menstruations vont me faire devenir grosse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris cinq kilos._

Emma glousse.

- _Ça s'appelle des ballonnements. C'est juste une impression. Vous êtes toujours aussi mince et belle._

Un silence bizarre s'installe entre elles après cette remarque. Emma s'éclaircit la voix et descend du lit.

- _Je suppose que je vais retourner auprès d'Henry maintenant._

\- _Vous partez ?!_ S'écrie Regina, momentanément paniquée. Ses yeux montrent une vulnérabilité que la blonde n'avait jamais vue avant, et ça lui touche sa corde sensible.

- _Je suppose que je pourrais … rester encore quelques heures._ Offre Emma.

Regina renifle.

- _Ça va aller, Miss Swan. Nous savons toutes les deux que vous ne pouvez pas me supporter, je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de votre temps._

Emma ouvre la bouche pour parler, puis elle réfléchit et va jusqu'à la porte. Elle peut entendre Regina pleurer silencieusement derrière elle, alors elle s'arrête sur le pas de la porte avant de se retourner.

- _Je ne vous déteste pas Regina. Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, vous m'avez fait grandir, et vous avez élevé et aimé Henry, mieux que ce dont j'aurais été capable. Alors je vous respecte._

Les pleurs de Regina sortent du silence.

\- _Vous ne me détestez pas, vraiment ?_

Emma sourit et va s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- _Bien sur que non. Vous pouvez être une vraie garce parfois, mais vous et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup. Je pourrais presque dire que nous étions amies._

\- _Je n'irais pas aussi loin._ Se moque Regina.

Emma glousse, elle sait très bien qu'il n'y a aucune méchanceté.

- _Eh bien, peut-être que nous pourrions l'être. Nous partageons Henry maintenant, on va devoir apprendre à faire avec._

Et pour la première fois, Regina Mills lui offre un véritable sourire, faisant s'agiter le cœur de la blonde à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

- _J'aimerais ça._

Emma se place à côté de la brune dans le lit et allume la télévision sur une chaîne de dessins animés pour adultes. Naturellement, Regina commence à s'en plaindre, mais elle rejoint rapidement Emma dans ses rires, jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes pleurent de rire.

La tempête est passée et le soleil commence à se coucher, elles ont regardé au moins quatre épisodes. Emma regarde en direction de Regina pour dire quelque chose mais elle se rend compte que la femme s'est endormie, légèrement recroquevillée contre les côtes de la blonde.

Emma écarte doucement les cheveux du visage de Regina et lui fait un léger bisou sur le front avant de la recouvrir avec les couvertures, puis elle appelle ses parents afin de les prévenir qu'elle va rester pour la nuit. Il semble que Regina soit en train de gagner du terrain sur son corps.

* * *

Lorsque Regina se réveille le matin suivant, Emma est justement en train de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner sur un plateau.

\- _Vous êtes restée._ Dit Regina en s'asseyant dans le lit et étouffant un bâillement.

- _Je voulais m'assurer que vous ne mourriez pas sur moi pendant la nuit._ Taquine Emma, gagnant un regard de Regina.

- _Eh bien, merci._ Dit la brune, tout en commençant à manger les gaufres que la blonde lui a préparées. _Vraiment. Je serais probablement restée en position fœtale si vous n'étiez pas venue._

Emma hausse les épaules.

\- _Je sais ce que c'est. Peut-être que vous pourriez me rendre la pareille le mois prochain._

Regina rit si fort qu'elle en renifle comme un cochon, faisant rire Emma à son tour.

- _Vous avez de la chance que mes émotions font les montagnes russes, Miss Swan._

Emma lui sourit et secoue la tête. Regina peut le nier autant qu'elle le veut, mais elles savent toutes les deux qu'elles ont un faible l'une pour l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà! Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas du SQ pur et dur et je sais aussi que je vous ai habitué à beaucoup plus ... osé. Mais je suis prête à en subir les conséquences! ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Je vous dis à la prochaine!


End file.
